The dark ancient
by Foxie-Angels
Summary: This is the second story to...The hidden worlds and the powers that hold it... It takes place 13 years after they have returned to ancient world and later faces an old enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha._**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

It had been 13 years since they had first returned to the ancient world and it was now time for Lady Kagome to give birth to her first litter. No one was aloud in to the birthing room other than Snow as she knew what to do.

Inuyasha, Kimi, Eirin and Kouga, Ayame, Hunter, and their other six mortal children, Sesshomaru, Inukameko, Inutaisho and Toran, Kenji, Shippo, Sara, Rin, Kohoku, Chiyo, Skylor, Shiro, Shunran, Yuudai, Miroku, Sango, Myouga, Totosai, Jinenji and Midoriko, even Shin, Seth, Seiji from the elven world that was visiting at the time, was all waiting and pacing the floors. They could also hear within the palace and even out of the palace due to it being so quiet the whole ancient world was waiting for the birth.

Snow walked in to the waiting room and waved for Lord Sesshomaru to follow her.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Kagome was resting while feeding all eight pups in her ancient true form. When Sesshomaru walked in to the room it had taken his breath on the beautiful sight of her in ancient true form and seeing eight pups feeding. None of the pups never cried out, so nobody knew they had all already born and feeding. Sesshomaru changed to his true Inu form and walked over to Kagome as she looked upon him. Sesshomaru licked her face and they touched noses then he looked to the pups and back to Kagome and she moved her head telling him to go ahead. Sesshomaru stiffened and licked each pup so to know their smell and to let the pups know their father was also there. It was also so the pups would know and learn his smell. Sesshomaru took his place behind Kagome and remained in his Inu form and cured up to her then he looked to snow that was waiting for him to give the okay for the others to know and they could now see the pups but are to keep their distance.

Snow rushed back to the waiting room and then spoke.

''You may all see them, but keep your distance as they are in their true forms as are the pups. They will remain in that form for a few days and Kagome will during feeding times.'' Snow said

''How many brothers and sisters do we have?'' asked Chiyo

''You have four brothers and four sisters. Your uncle Inuyasha and Kouga will be the ones to let the ancient world know about them. It will take place after they have seen the pups and taken in their scents. They are the only two who can approach them at this time as they too would need to be in their ancient true form.'' Snow said

Everyone nodded in understanding and followed Snow to the birthing room. Snow walked in first to make such the pups had their fill before letting the others into the room. Once she had seen they were a sleep and full she let Inuyasha and Kouga go in the room first due to they had to change forms. Inuyasha and Kouga both walked in and changed to their ancient forms and walked over to Kagome first making sure she was okay. After they made sure she was okay they then turned to the pups they took in each ones scent and checked the pups. After they both walked behind Sesshomaru and stood behind both Sesshomaru and Kagome and pups, it was then Snow let the remaining in to the room.

''They are beautiful and have the same color hair as Shippo, Rin and Chiyo.'' said Sango

''They are so cute it makes me want to just cuddly them.'' Rin said with a low giggle.

''I can't wait until they change to their humanoid forms so we can hold them.'' said Inukameko

''It will be a few days due to Kagome needs rest and heal.'' Said Snow

''We better go so they may rest, we waited 50 years to see and meet them and can wait a few days to hold them.'' said Inutaisho

They all had agreed with Inutaisho and left the room. Inuyasha and Kouga walked back around after the others left and rubbed Kagome on her head with theirs letting her know they were safe and was going to announce it to the ancient world about the pups. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru nodded letting them know to go ahead. It was then they both walked out of the room and out to the front of the palace and howled. Though it was done through howling it still translated for all who heard it to understand what was said due to who they we're.

Once Inuyasha and Kouga were done the whole ancient world cheered.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Kimi and Ayame were taking a stroll through gardens and talking.

''I will never get tired of seeing them in true ancient forms.'' said Kimi

''I would have to agree with you, wolf demons have not been able to transform to their beasts.'' Said Ayame

''I never knew I had always thought all demons were able to.'' said Kimi

''No and we are unsure why. The last wolf demon, that was able to transform date's back even further then the dragon lord.'' Said Ayame

''I wander what happened.'' Kimi said

''Kagome had been researching for the cause of it until she went in to labor.'' Ayame said

''So that is why Inuyasha and Kouga had been spending so much time in the library's.'' said Kimi

''Yes, by the way when are you and Inuyasha going to have another pup?'' asked Ayame

Kimi looked to Ayame and then spoke.

''After what had happened to you, the ancient god arranged it so we are not to have one until five hundred or more years apart from each other. You we're never meant to have all you're pups at once, Inuyasha said the ancient god was also surprised you had all of them at once. Hmm I wander…'' Kimi said

''Wandering about what?'' asked Ayame

''Well think about it, the silver foxes had an unknown curse up on them that was not from anyone from earth. Then there is an unknown reason why wolf demons are unable to transform and then there was you the first to ever carry seven pups in history. But there is also in the past where some worlds had been destroyed. It is as if someone or something had been trying to alter life.'' Said Kimi

''You're right I had not thought about it. We will need to talk to our mates and find out.'' Ayame said

''Talk to us about what?'' asked Kouga as he and Inuyasha walked to them.

''About what has been happening and what has happened in the past. It is as if someone or something had been trying to alter life.'' Said Kimi

Inuyasha and Kouga looked to each other and then lead both of the females to an area to sit within the garden and talk.

''It is true there is something or someone that has been trying to alter life.'' Inuyasha said

''But we are not 100 percent sure if it is the same one or if it is something else. It is the reasons we had not said anything yet until we know what we are dealing with.'' Said Inuyasha

''What do you mean by not 100 percent sure?'' asked Ayame

''A long time ago back in our first life there was one called the dark ancient it was also Magatsuhi much older brother. He too has no form and was able to take in forms by use of other people. Unlike Magatsuhi he is stronger and more powerful than he ever was. He was not a god though he did make others believe he was one. He has no name other than the dark ancient.'' Said Kouga

''Magatsuhi!'' said both Ayame Kimi

Both Ayame and Kimi paled remembering past events involving Magatsuhi and knowing he was almost impossible to be killed. It just so happened Inuyasha and Kagome was able to hold him with the help of Tetsusaiga while Sesshomaru taken the kill with help of Tenseiga. They could only imagine how hard it would be to take Magatsuhi's much older and more powerful brother.

''He was at the time unable to enter our bodies and due to it, he had tried to kill all three of us since we had been born and even more so when he found out about Kagome was born as the guardian.'' Said Inuyasha

''I had thought you both died from a sickness.'' Said Ayame

''It was from a sickness. At that time we were not immortals even if we had a long life span we had aged much like the elves do. When the dark ancient first found a way to enter the ancient world, he had plotted and planned years passed attacked a few times. Later he had found a way for us to die so he took it, we had become sick from the poison and it had killed Kouga and me. But it didn't kill Kagome, she lived due to her relic which at the time she was the only one born with such power. Kagome was indeed weakened and was sick from it, but she didn't give up. The poison had spread across the ancient world, Kagome tried to save as many lives as she could some were placed under barriers while she casted some to other worlds. It is how some ended up on earth and other worlds but at the time it couldn't be helped. The poison that was used had killed almost everyone upon the ancient world. Kagome, I and Inuyasha only looked the age of a 7 year old human. We were only able to do so much at the time. When Kagome used all of her relic, it had caused the dark ancient to be casted from the ancient world forever. It is why the ancient world is covered even to this day in holy relic. She was not able to battle him at the time all she could do was get him out and save what lives she could.'' Said Kouga

''That would explain how some but not all ended up on earth. So when the dragon killed Kagome and she was reborn as a human she was also the first human with holy relic?'' asked Ayame

''No, some of her human children even if they were all males had inherited her holy power. Over time the relic within them became weaker as they breed to with others. Only one of her children remained pure until he met a female that was also pure and had been chosen for him to carry the line. That is the same bloodline Midoriko, Rin and Kagome is born from. Each generation only had one child and all had been males until Midoriko was born. Midoriko later mated to a chosen male and had a son. He too had a son and the line continued until Rin was born, each one carried the holy relic had also became stronger than the one before it. It is the reason her relic is the most powerful one of all even more then she had in her first life.'' Said Inuyasha

''Later in time the dark ancient sent his younger brother Magatsuhi and others out to destroy all the ones she sent to other worlds as well as all life they held. They tracked Kagome to the dragon world and killed all that was within it when they found she was not there they tracked her to earth. It is the reason there were no other dragons left in the dragon world when we sent Yutaka back to his world. Yutaka and his brother, when they had followed Kagome, they unknowing had saved their own lives from Magatsuhi and others at that time.'' Kouga said

''Kagome after we had died she spent the remainder of her life training herself and searching going from one world to another for the ones she had casted to other worlds as well as hunted for the dark ancient. The dragons had seen and followed Kagome when she had gone to their world searching. The portal she happened to open next to leave the dragon world was the one to earth it was then they followed and stayed hidden until time to strike. The rest you already know about.'' Said Inuyasha

''Later in time Magatsuhi had found Kagome's human bloodline when Midoriko was born it is also the reason all lines before her were all males. A little after she found herself with child but never had the chance to tell her mate, Magatsuhi had taken over the form of her mate and turned his soul black and forever lost. It remained as so even after Magatsuhi left it. Later Midoriko gave birth to her son and made an oath to never take another mate. She placed the child at a shrine as she knew the battle was not over and to keep him hidden. Magatsuhi and others had tried to kill Midoriko many times and later the jewel was created. Things didn't go as planned due to Magatsuhi and among others who wanted power then more battles took place. Later Midoriko had died but at same time her soul was trapped within the jewel as was Magatsuhi.'' Said Kouga

''How do you two know so much?'' asked Kimi

''Some is from our memories and some was told from the ancient god.'' Said Inuyasha

''Let's go inside it is getting late the children wants us to spar with them in the morning.'' Kouga said with a grin.

They all agreed and walked back in to the palace.


	2. Chapter 2

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha._**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

Inuyasha and Kimi were out checking the grounds of the outer city and talking on doing so.

''Love, something you said the other day now has me wondering about Kagome's human blood line. Didn't Rin have a brother?'' asked Kimi

''Yes, but Rin's brother was adopted they didn't want Rin to grow up alone. They lived as poor village people to keep Rin hidden, until they died and later she met Sesshomaru.'' Inuyasha said

''What about Kagome's human brother?'' asked Kimi

''The ancient god knew Kagome was lonely even if her memories and everything sealed within her, her soul could feel the absence of a brother and it was in pain and crying out all over again. It was then Souta was created not only to fill the void of a brother while growing up but also a chosen. It is also to states the end of Kagome's human bloodline. Souta also with holds the same type of holy relic within him close to Kagome's but not as strong as hers but still very close. The ancient god asked Kagome to give Souta's earth duties to Sango and Miroku as Souta now holds a new one when the time comes. Souta's new duty is within the heavens with Rin and Midoriko.'' Said Inuyasha

''You mean he has heavens wings?'' asked Kimi

''Yes, But his will not appear until he is ready, Kagome will need to help him as well like she had done for Rin. Souta wings will look and be just like the ones Kagome has now his flying speed will be slower than Kagome's but faster than Rin and Midoriko's. But he will have Rin and Midoriko's ground speed. Kagome's wings will be transformed, her silver wings will become doubled and in the color of gold instead of silver once Souta gains his silver wings, it is the reason you see a gold color hue around her silver wings.'' Said Inuyasha

''What about his Alicorn like the ones Kagome, Rin and Midoriko have?'' asked Kimi

''Angel will become his once Kagome wings complete the transformation. Angel will bond with Souta much like the others had. He will then carry Angel's star and sun symbol upon his forehead but not the crested moon.'' Said Inuyasha

''Why not the same symbol?'' asked Kimi

''When Kagome was born and Angel was gifted to her in her first life, Kagome bonded with Angel. But instead of Kagome gaining a symbol, Angel gained one instead and she had gained the black crest moon from Kagome. Angel's true symbol is both the star and sun while one sister carried the sun the other carried the star, Angel is also the eldest out of all three. Kagome told Angel even back then she was meant for another. But the bond between Kagome and angel, they would share to be forever connected to each other. But even Kagome didn't know who or when it would happen until now.'' Inuyasha said

''How is Kagome going to be able to pass in to the heavens without Angel?'' asked Kimi

''Kagome will be able to when her wings transform, her and Souta will share the duties due to her being guardian and there will be times she would not be able to go the heavens. The heavens knew this and it is another reason Souta was born and his relic was unlocked.'' Inuyasha said

Both Inuyasha and Kimi looked to the palace when they heard a howling that was not Kagome, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Inukameko or Inutaisho. Inuyasha grabbed Kimi on his back and rushed back to the palace with same speed as Sesshomaru.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Kouga, Sesshomaru, Inukameko and Inutaisho were standing around Eirin and Hunter as they had transformed. Time Inuyasha and Kimi came to the area they both froze.

''What is going on?'' asked Ayame as she also ran out of the palace and froze when she seen Eirin and Hunter had transformed.

They were very small but had managed to transform. Eirin and Hunter looked to each other and then barked and whined they didn't know what had just happened.

''How are they able to transform?'' asked Kimi

''They look like Kagome, Kouga and Inuyasha all but the hair color is different and no ancient markings. Only their trademark hair color. symbols and chosen protector stripes show who they are.'' said Inutaisho

''They are able to transform due to having ancient blood within them as they hold no demon blood in this form.'' Kagome said as she walked out to where they all stood.

''Kagome should you be resting.'' said Inukameko

''I have healed and rested and the pups are asleep with Snow watching over them. Right now these two are in need of help as they are confused and don't know what happened. They have not learned how to speak or understand the ancient tong as of yet. In this form they are trying to talk and everything they say they don't understand it.'' Kagome said as she walked up to the transformed pups as they both whined even more.

Kagome transformed in to her ancient true form and smelled and looked them over making sure they were okay then she barked. Both pups stopped whining and stood stock still waiting for Kagome to tell them what to do. Kagome barked once more at both pups then took her nose and pushed them forward to Ayame and Kimi. Kagome barked once more but this time to Kouga and Inuyasha. But was done in an ancient tong that none knew what was said other than Sesshomaru, Shippo, Rin and Chiyo, Kouga and Inuyasha.

''Kimi, Ayame, you both carry some of our blood within you because we both mated before the ritual was completed. Kagome is able to smell it within you both and now knowing the smell of the pups in this form she said you both should be able to transform due to it.'' Said Kouga

''But we will need to help you until you are able to do it on your own and same for the pups. Kagome will pass them knowledge to speak and understand the ancient tong up to their age level and since they are not newborn pups.'' Inuyasha said laughing at the last part.

''New born pup?'' asked Ayame

''We couldn't understand what they we're saying due to them talking in newborn ancient tong. It is one tong Inuyasha and I never learned to speak or understand and something only mothers know. But we didn't know about you both due to the pups never transformed before. We knew you and Kimi held our blood within you two. But not the transforming part we didn't know the scent would be different until now.'' Kouga said as he sniffed his son

''Why is their scent different?'' asked Inutaisho as he too noticed the scent change.

''In this form their mix blood disappears and only the ancient blood can be smelted.'' Sesshomaru said as he walked over to both of the pups to get a better smell and know their scent.

Kagome walked up to Ayame, Kimi and the pups after she changed back to her other true form and place a hand on both Ayame and Hunter and they glowed silver then she done the same with Kimi and Eirin. Then she disappeared.

''Where did Kagome go?'' asked Inutaisho

''It is feeding time and the pups are awake.'' said Sesshomaru

''Oh wow I understand what the pups are now saying.'' Ayame said in awe

''Kagome gave the knowledge you all needed.'' Inuyasha said

''What about Sango, Shippo, Rin and Chiyo will they transform in to something?'' asked Kimi

''Sango only carry's the water element and the same speed all the chosen and their mates carry. Kagome had asked the ancient god if there was anything else Sango could do back when the dragon held her and Miroku captive. Shippo, Rin and Chiyo were given the knowledge when they became our blood children. I am unsure on anything else, only Kagome knows and she is forbidden to speak of it.'' Sesshomaru said as he walked back in to the palace headed to Kagome and his pups.

''I hope the pups change forms soon I would like to hold them.'' said Inukameko

''You will be able to soon, once they do they will not be able to change back until it is feeding time, Once they reach 6 months of age they will never be able to transform again, at less until they mate to whom they have chosen and change to their mates form. So let's enjoy seeing them while they are able to transform in to pups.'' Inutaisho said

''You are right dear it is a short window upon seeing their puppy forms.'' Inukameko said as they both followed Sesshomaru into the palace.

Inuyasha and Kouga both looked at Kimi, Ayame and the pups.

''Let's head to the dojo it will be safer and let's get started.'' said Inuyasha

They all nodded their heads and followed Kouga and Inuyasha in to the dojo.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Shippo, what are you doing in the library so much?'' asked Sara

''I have taken over moms research for the next six months and helping uncle Kouga and Inuyasha.'' Shippo said

''Oh you mean about what you told me about the curse and wolf demons not able to transform?'' asked Sara

''Yeah, What I don't get is the curse the silver foxes held was not from anyone on earth.'' Said Shippo

''How did we all end up on earth to start with?'' asked Sara

''I'm not sure but I think mom knows. We can ask her after feeding time is over with. Ever since she had the pups she's been eating a whole lot more and spends a lot of time in her room or in her privet study both are tied to the nursery.'' Shippo said as he stood up to look out the window on to the ancient city.

''I have noticed something since we came to this world but I had not asked upon it. Why is there holy relic all over this world but it does not harm the demons?'' asked Sara

''It is mom's relic. Kouga and Inuyasha told me something's had happened when they were pups in their first lives. But they didn't say what took place, they didn't look to comfortable to talk about it at the time. So I didn't push to ask more about it, what ever happened had to be bad for them to get that way.'' Shippo said

''Your mom said there was some important things she would need to talk to everyone about later in time when we first arrived here. I wander if that has anything to do with it?'' asked Sara

''The reason she's not spoken about it is due to some of the research. They need to be sure on a few things at less it is what I was told.'' Shippo said

''Has she named the pups yet?'' asked Sara

''No, they will be named after they have transformed to their humanoid forms. It will also be the day we get to hold them and others in and out of the palace will be able to see them.'' said Shippo

''Master Shippo here are the samples you asked for.'' Jaken said as he placed a vile of blood on Shippo's desk and left.

''What is the blood for?'' asked Sara

''This one I have here is from a wolf demon and this new one is from Hunter. After he had transformed Kagome asked me to get some blood from both, so we can check to see if there is a link. It is to see if we can use it to help the wolf demons to transform. But without the ancient blood.'' said Shippo

''I need to go to the lab and give these to Jinenji.'' Shippo said

''I will walk with you maybe I can help with something.'' Sara said

''Sure!'' said Shippo as he picked up both vile of blood.

They left together headed to see Jinenji.


	3. Chapter 3

**_#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha._**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_**

A week has passed since the birth of Sesshomaru and Kagome's pups and right before day break the pups all transformed to their humanoid forms. Kagome and Sesshomaru both watched over all eight of them until the change was done and then went to each one checking making sure nothing went wrong. Snow entered in to the room and smiled upon the sight of them.

''I see the change has taken place.'' Snow said with a wide smile.

''Yes and it is time for the family to see and hold them we will need their help when time for all to see and give their names.'' Kagome said and Snow rushed out of the room to let the others know.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Oh this is going to be a sight to remember.'' Snow said as she giggled and stood within the middle of the palace hall.

Snow used some of her magic to knock on all the doors to the at once. When everyone opened their door and stuck their heads out looking around that is until they spotted Snow.

''The pups have Trans…formed.'' said Snow

As soon as everyone hears the words pups and Trans everyone gasped and slammed their doors. Snow was left giggling even more as she could hear all of them rushing to get dress and even some falling on to the floor in their rush. Snow took this chance to rush back to Sesshomaru and Kagome's door to block before they came rushing in to it. No sooner she made it to their door they all come rushing around the corner. (It was like a bunch of excited school kids with new toys.)

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Sesshomaru smirked as Kagome went to laughing she heard all of them in the hall trying to move Snow away from the door. Sesshomaru went to the door and every one hushed.

''Shippo, Rin and Chiyo come in first and see your brothers and sisters. After the rest may come in.'' Sesshomaru as they all nodded but understood they were to be the first ones to see and hold them before all others.

Sesshomaru didn't have to speak twice as Shippo, Rin and Chiyo rushed inside. No one has been able to see the pups since the day they we're born other than Snow, Sesshomaru and Kagome. Shippo, Rin and Chiyo looked up on each one with a grin then Chiyo spoke.

''Mom which one can we hold? I can't pick.'' Chiyo asked

Kagome walked over to Chiyo and had her sit down then Kagome reached for one that was awake to let Chiyo hold him. Shippo and Rin followed Chiyo and let Kagome pick as they too didn't know which to hold first.

''They are so cute and they look so much like mother and father. It is hard to tell them apart looking at them, but I can smell the difference in each one.'' Rin said as she handed one back to Kagome and held another.

''Are they smiling at us or smirking?'' Shippo asked as he seen the way the one he was holding lips looked to him.

''It is hard to tell at this age, but the male your holding looks to be smirking at you. Maybe he takes after you on trickery.'' Rin said with a laugh.

''I feel sorry for uncle Inuyasha and uncle Kouga then, if all eight of them takes after me on tricks.'' Shippo said as he went to laughing at many memories of him and Rin and the other children playing tricks on Inuyasha and Kouga at times.

''This one is grinning at me.'' Chiyo said with a grin of her own.

They took turns holding each one and gathering their scent. Kagome went to the door this time and saw Inuyasha, Kimi, Kouga, Ayame, Inukameko, Inutaisho, Miroku, Sango, Kohoku, and Midoriko, Toran, Kenji, Skylor, Shiro, Eirin, Sara, Myouga, Totosai, Jinenji, Seiji, Shunran, Yuudai, Shin, Shiro, Seth, Hunter, Kouga's remaining pups and the others waiting.

''You may all come in but please keep in down and take turns. Snow I need you to come in and stay for a little while as well.'' Kagome said they all lined up to enter in to the room.

Once in the room everyone went to each one taking turns holding and some smelled the pups scent to memory.

''They look just like Shippo, Rin and Chiyo with the hair color but all three of them and all eight and have a blend of both Kagome and Sesshomaru.'' Kimi said

''Yes, they all have a blend of lady Kagome and lord Sesshomaru. I can't even tell the new pups apart.'' Miroku said

''Now that all the family, chosen, and friends is all here, we need Shippo, Rin, Chiyo, Inuyasha, Kouga, Inukameko, Inutaisho and Snow to pick one pup each and give him or her a name.'' Kagome said with a grin

It had surprised everyone within the room other than Sesshomaru and Kagome as they had both agreed they would let the closer family and Snow be the ones to give them their names.

Shippo, Rin, Chiyo, Inuyasha, Kouga, Inukameko, Inutaisho and Snow each picked up a pup and Shippo spoke first.

''I name this one Kenta.'' Said Shippo (male pup)

''I name this one Akemi.'' Said Rin (female pup)

''I name this one Kazue.'' Said Chiyo (female pup)

''I name this one Kathashi.'' Said Inuyasha (male pup)

''I name this one Kouki.'' Said Kouga (male pup)

''I name this one Yumiko.'' Said Inukameko (female pup)

''I name this one Atsuko.'' Said Snow (female pup)

''I name this one Youta.'' Said Inutaisho (male pup)

Everyone watched as after all the pups were named they held a soft white glow and each one had a necklace with their names and symbol of three crested moons in the colors of gold, silver and black around their necks. It was the same symbol Shippo, Rin and Chiyo held on their foreheads. The necklaces were magical as the pups grew so would the necklaces and forever to remain with them as they also withheld protection.

''That makes it a whole lot easier to tell them apart, not all of us can scent them.'' Sango said with a laugh.

''I agree.'' Midoriko said as she smiled and watched Kenji, Eirin, Hunter and Kouga's mortal six wolf pups take in the smell of the week old pups.

''Now time for the palace and then the city to meet them.'' said Shiro

''The palace ball room has already been prepared I had a feeling it was going to happen today as it also took a week with Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga when they were first born here.'' Snow said with a smile

''Well let's go get ready everyone.'' Inukameko with a wide grin she was so happy to finely able to hold her grandchildren.

Everyone went back to their rooms to get dressed for the event of the day.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

''Well?'' asked the dark ancient

''Magatsuhi, still has not been found my lord. We have checked every world we know other than ancient, hell and the heavens.'' Said a demon

''I will make a trip to hell there is no way for me to check the heavens or ancient and my brother would have no need to go there or way to it.'' Said the dark ancient

''There is also something else my lord that is very strange. There seems to be others able to pass to other worlds I am unsure how.'' Said the demon

''How is that possible and which world?'' asked the dark ancient

''We went to the demon world 10 years ago in search for your brother. There was a whole new area that was filled with demons and there were 4 very large cities with 4 very large homes in a center with a lake around the area. None of the demons are any we have seen before. It is as if they just appeared out of nowhere. Most of the demons in that world have a city and 1 large home around the lake known as keepers of the city but never been grouped as those 4 are.'' Said the demon

''I was told the guardian was dead so how is it possible for any other to pass to other worlds. It was the last thing my brother had told me.'' Said the dark ancient

''My lord how was the guardian killed?'' asked the demon

''My brother had watched as two dragons had taken care of the trouble and they went to killing the ones on earth. My brother was planning to sit back and travel until the dragons had killed all those on earth. The guardian was the only other able to travel to other worlds other than myself and my brother without the necklace I had created for you and the others to travel searching for him.'' said the dark ancient

''There are no other beings on earth other than human's. The holy humans are in war with the tainted ones we left due to so much relics even if they are weak creatures their relic combined was too much for us to stay.'' Said the demon

''Their holy relic is different and weak from that of the guardian. But combined it would be even too much for myself to be there. I will visit that world later in time once the entire relic is gone, if they are in war as you said they will kill each other and the holy power will no longer remain on earth, Unless it is passed down through the bloodlines.'' Said the dark ancient

''I am unsure if they do or don't my lord, a few of the male and female ones we ran in to was old and they had smelled untouched. I think they will kill each other even after the holy wars. They are some greedy and selfish beings like no other I have seen they also died easy and have short lives and they seem not to care.'' Said the demon

''How long ago was this holy war?'' asked the dark ancient

''8 years ago my lord.'' the demon said

''Then I shall travel to earth as well but first to hell.'' Said the dark ancient

The ancient disappeared in to thin air.

#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

The day's event had been long after the people within the palace and the ones from the city had seen and met the pups of Sesshomaru and Kagome it was now feeding time for them. While Kagome was feeding the pups she had got to thinking more and more Sesshomaru walked beside Kagome's larger true ancient form. The pups just had finished and changed back to their humanoid forms Snow and Sesshomaru had gone to remove them placing them into their beds so Kagome could return to her smaller form. Once they had done Sesshomaru had seen tears in Kagome's eyes.

''Watch over the pups.'' Sesshomaru said to Snow as he walked over to Kagome.

''What is wrong?'' asked Sesshomaru

''I'm just missing mother and Souta and wished they could have been here to meet the pups. I have not thought much of it until today.'' Kagome said as she leaned on to Sesshomaru shoulder.

''Come.'' said Sesshomaru as they walked in to their bedroom and taken a seat up on the foot of their king size bed.

''I think it is time love to open the chest your mother had given you.'' said Sesshomaru

''I can't open it not without the others and they are just afraid to open it as I am.'' Said Kagome

''It is time love, I will talk to them.'' said Sesshomaru

Snow walked in to the room.

''Stay with her until I return.'' said Sesshomaru

''Yes my lord.'' Snow said and rushed to the other side of Kagome

Ayame, Jinenji, Kouga, Shippo, Kohoku, Rin, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Kimi walked in to the room behind Sesshomaru each one held scared looks upon their faces and holding their mates hand. Once Snow seen Sesshomaru and the others she left the room knowing this was something they all had been putting off and something only they should share together.

Sesshomaru placed the chest in the middle of their floor. Each one had taken a seat upon the floor around the chest. Sesshomaru held Kagome's hand and gave her a nod Kagome took a deep breath as did the others. Kagome opened the chest and passed out letters and wrapped gifts to each one there, all 12 of them held their letters and wrapped gifts. There were a few letters addressed to all of them so Sesshomaru, Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga looked to each other and agreed those would be the first ones to read out loud. Each letter was dated for them to know the time lines.

''I will read this one first it is a year after we left earth and is addressed to all of us.'' Kagome said in a shaky voice.

' _'_ _ **My lords and ladies,**_

 ** _I as well as the village would like to thank you for everything you have done for us. The village has become 30 times larger since you left and we all miss you dearly. Both_** ** _Priestess Rin and Priest Miroku families live together upon the shrine in Lord Inuyasha's forest. I also have sad news within this letter Lady Mayu has passed with a nature death in her sleep and I will not long join her. I feel there is also a war brewing there has been an increase of many priest and priestess gathering dark and light. Only the younger Higurashi families on both sides of Priestess Rin and Priest_** ** _Miroku have remained within the village. They were told by their elders it was Lady Kagome's birth sir name and both families must use the name as their own as she is their blood of both sides. The elders of both families have also told the younger ones they must stay at all cost and protect each other as the older ones had to take their places within the brewing war. I am unsure of the outcome I was told the war maybe long and painful I pray for their safe return._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _The village headman Masa_** **.** '' said Kagome

''They have taken my human last name as their own now I know where my own sir name came from.'' Kagome said with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

''Yes and it is also a way to keep the family together and know who they are.'' Said Kouga

Miroku, Sango, Kohoku and Rin also had tears in their eyes and nodded to agree. They knew then both families remained as one and were proud of their children, grandchildren and great grandchildren. They had all sat and read all the letters and opened the gifts the rest of the night.


End file.
